deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 2
Description They both lost against their opponents, but four will stay lose, one will win. Interlude Boomstick: Losers, shame that both combatants lose against their opponents. Wiz: But one will win and others will lose! Here we have, Captain Cold, Black Manta, Bane, Sonic the Hedgehog, Superman. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these loser combatants' weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win this... Death Battle Royale. Captain Cold Wiz: Captain Cold, known as Leonard Snart. Boomstick: And the brother of Lisa Snart, Golden Glider. Wiz: Leonard grew up with an abusive, drunkyard father, Lewis Snart. Through his beatings, his father taught him emotion was a weakness and a cold-heart would take him further. Boomstick: He can beat and outfreezes Mr. Freeze and he also Flashfroze a skyscraper! Wiz: His ability about Mechanical Engineering, Snart is capable of fabricating a weaponized cold-engine. He stole the original engine and it's plan, it took two months taking it apart and putting it back together again until he could do it with his eyes closed. He is able to rebuild his Freeze Gun in under 32 minutes with items from a common appliance store. Boomstick: Captain Cold's Snow Goggles minimize the flashes of energy given off by his guns within his field of vision. Wiz: Captain Cold can hold his own in a bare-handed and throw humans through stone walls without too much effort. Cold's stronger traits are his high intellect and ability to formulate plans for any situation, making him both an effective leader and a threat to a metahumans like The Flash. Boomstick: He matched his gun with Superman's heat vision and Heat Wave's gun, both of which can injure the friction-proof Flash. He can also injure Superboy with his Cold Gun. However he has a speed, like dodging Heat Wave's flamethrower, could take down 10 armed men before they could blank, freezes three gang members before they could fire again, blocks a punch from Flash and blocks boomerangs with the cold beam. Wiz: His cold grenade froze a Black Lantern, it was blast froze over an entire prison and trapped the Black Lantern forever. Boomstick: Poor that Black Lantern who got freezes, I bet that Black Lantern is starving to death now. Wiz: While having metahumans abilities, he couldn't drink most alcohols froze in his hand. Boomstick: He earned the allegiance of the human-hating Gorilla Grodd, he also froze and killed the Top, who could break out of ice produced by Zatanna, he shattered the arm of a man who tried to punch him and he also the only one with tech capable of reaching absolute zero. This guy does the coldest fight ever! Captain Cold: Observe. Black Manta Wiz: Black Manta, the nemesis of Aquaman. Boomstick: His real name was known as David Hyde. Wiz: Well sadly, Aquaman killed David's father. Boomstick: He was the notorious treasure hunter, Black Manta was contracted by Doctor Stephen Shin to acquire Atlantean blood to prove the existence of Atlantic! Wiz: The blood of Arthur Curry, also known as Aquaman. Black Manta ambushed Arthur in his home, and during the ensuing conflict, Thomas Curry, Arthur's father, suffered a heart attack and pass away. And yeah Aquaman found a ship and killed David's father, so Black Manta has sworn revenge against the Aquaman! Boomstick: And when he become Black Manta, he is badass! Wiz: Black Manta can fires the laser in his helmet's eyes, and that can injure Aquaman. He is sometimes bulletproof. Boomstick: His speed underwater was compared to a torpedo by Deathstroke! He also fought evenly with Deathstroke. Wiz: He reacted fast enough to tag The Flash, survives the shockwaves of several explosions and cuts off Aquaman's hand off. Boomstick: I am amazed that how Black Manta can cut off Aquaman's hand! Wiz: His powers or skills are: Cold Resistance, Ability, Marksmanship, Jump, Camouflage, Durability, Energy Blasts, Stamina, Power Suit, Peak Human Condition, Stealth, Sub-Mariner, Super Speed, Super Strength, Underwater Breathing, Weapons Master, Vision - Infrared and Telescope. Boomstick: He survives being stabbed by Aquaman's Trident, and survive getting his face bitten off by King Shark! Wiz: King Shark's bite force is stronger as he has bitten through bullet-proof metahumans with ease and can even harm Kryptonians. Boomstick: He also took down Deadshot, Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang. Wiz: He fights Aquaman evenly on multiple occasions, kicks down a metal doors, survived a electrocuted by Aqualad and nearly caused a war between Atlantis and the United States. Boomstick: He grapples with Superman who is depowered, but is still strong enough to through steel with his fists. Wiz: Black Manta is a ranged fighter, he is also a expert assassin, a strategic genius, and skilled hand-to-hand combatant. His suit is a customized diving dress built to withstand the depths of ocean and it's sealed at the microscopic level making it virtually impenetrable. Boomstick: Black Manta can kicks some ass! Black Manta: I prefer to watch. Bane Wiz: Bane, the nemesis of Batman. Boomstick: The guy who breaks Batman! Wiz: Bane was born in a Pena Dura Prison. Boomstick: Why can they just not put a baby in a prison? Look what they did to poor Bane... Wiz: he was the son of revolutionist, Edmund Dorrance. Boomstick: What's is Bane's mother name? Wiz: Well I don't know. Boomstick: Aw, okay. Wiz: The corrupt government decreed that Edmund's son would serve out the man's life sentence, and thus Bane spent his childhood and early adult life in prison. He also has a teddy bear he called Osito, whom he considered his only friend. Boomstick: How cute is that, everybody loves Teddy Bears, so do I! Wiz: Although he was imprisoned, his natural abilities allowed him in develop extraordinary skills within the prison's wall. He read as many books as he could get his hands on, spent most of his time body building in the prison's gym, developed his own form of meditation, and learned to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Boomstick: Because of the cultural and supposed geographical location of Santa Prisca, Bane knew how to speak other languages. Wiz: Despite his circumstances, he found teachers of various sorts doing his incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest, under whose tutelage he apparently received a classical education. Boomstick: His Peak Human Condition, he possesses strength that borders superhuman strength and that is without his Venom. Wiz: He has shown ability to lift Batman over his hand with ease and punch two holes in a column in front of Blackgate. Boomstick: Bane can breaks Batman's back. Wiz: He used to punch a few sharks to death, broke Killer Croc's bones, and he can one-shotted Man-Bat. He's genius intellect, Combat Strategist, Master of several martial arts, and lift a 27 ton armored truck. Boomstick: He can tanked through being hit 500+ bricks while being interrogated and recovered from getting his chest ripped open by Batman fueled by Superman's superstrength. Wiz: Also he has a Super Speed, and of course Super Strength, a Stamina, Enhanced Memory and Reflexes. Boomstick: Well, the truth is, Bane is the man! Bane: But you can call me Bane... Sonic the Hedgehog Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest hedgehog alive. Boomstick: Real name known as Ogilvie Maurice the Hedgehog and has a nemesis named Dr. Eggman! Wiz: Sonic has a superhuman physique overall, his speed is his speciality. In fact, superhuman speed is a natural trait for the anthropomorphic hedgehog, though Sonic's ability are far superior to his kin. Boomstick: Sonic has a siblings, 1 brother and 1 sister. Manic and Sonia, Sonic was also a son of Jules and Bernadette. Wait in a Sonic Underground his mother name used to be Aleena! Wiz: Bernadette is in Archie Comics, so I'm pretty sure his mother name should be Aleena. Boomstick: Oh okay that make sense. Wiz: He resisted mental control from the Overmind and Dark Gaia. He also not a skilled swimmer. Boomstick: Chaos Emerald transform Sonic into Super Sonic and all others. Super Sonic can requires gold rings to maintain and nearly is invulnerable, nearly light speed flight, improved strength regeneration, positive aura, Chaos Control, Arrow of Light. Wiz: And when he turn to Hyper Sonic, he has all of Super Sonic's abilities, totally invincible, faster than light and has Hyper Flash boosting attack. By the way he can outran Meteors, and black holes. Boomstick: Yeah outran a black hole for 30 seconds! How amazing is that! Wiz: He can dodges laser fire, can run fast enough to send cars flying on impact without even harming Sonic, and vibrates fast enough to heal himself. Boomstick: He can create tornadoes and blasts of wind strong enough to defeat robots. He outmuscled a 550-ton giant robot, caught a missile with one hand, kicked down several trees, and smashes apart robots made of metals! This blue hedgehog is a lot stronger than you ever think! Wiz: He is also a Martial Arts, and can turn into Werewolf which he was called Sonic the Werehog in Sonic Unleashed game. Boomstick: Trust me that game is fun. Wiz: In his werewolf form, he has a ability to stretch his arms, it's very powerful. It can also break a vault. Boomstick: He also expels in swordsmanship! That he can defeat Knights of the Round Table Lancelot, Gawain and Percival in a single combat. Wiz: His fight with Metal Sonic caused a mountains-sized stalactites to be dislodged from a floating continent. Boomstick: Nobody can win race against Sonic the Hedgehog! Sonic: Yo, Eggman. Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day! Superman Wiz: Superman, known as Kal-El and his earth name was Clark Joseph Kent. Boomstick: Superman is a superhero, biological son of Jor-El and Lara, adopted son of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Wiz: Superman is the man of steel and the most famous superhero ever. In late 1930's, there was a comic book about Superman. Boomstick: Well, it's been forever since we know him. Is Superman one of a first superhero in comic books? Wiz: Yeah. Boomstick: Wow, no wonder how he got strong for these so many years! Wiz: As the planet Krypton about to explode, Jor-El put baby Kal-El in a spacecraft and launches it so Kal-El can go to Earth. Kal-El wasn't the only one who escapes the Krypton. Kara Zor-El also escape Krypton. Boomstick: The baby's spacecraft landed in Sutton Field near Smallville, Kansas, where he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who raised them as their son, Clark Joseph Kent. Wiz: As he grow older, he began exhibiting extraordinary powers, including Super Strength and Flight. He and his adoptive parents discover that he has a super power, so The Kents teach Clark how to use these powers responsibly to help others and fight crimes. Boomstick: Clark Kent moves to Metropolis and take a job as a reporter at the Daily Planet, that where he met his wife Lois Lane. He is a power to a sun, when he is inside or outside of sun, he get so powerful! Wiz: Superman has Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Breath, Flight, Heal Factor, Super Hearing, X-Ray Visions, Theta Vision that can see a person's aura, and he's a Technological Genius. Boomstick: His Weaknesses is Kryptonite and Magics. Wiz: He is a Master Tactician. Boomstick: He can read and memorize DNA! Wiz: He can have a Martial Arts, which he can hand to hand with Wonder Woman, Boxing with Wildcat, Pressure points with Batman, Enhances and protects body and mind. Boomstick: There is a monster named Doomsday, he can make Superman bleeds! And killing him! Wiz: That's right, Superman used to meet his doom at that time, but Superman can also come back from the dead! Wearing a black suit! Boomstick: He also impact equivalent to 10 Octillion Megatons, Superman is one of a stronger alien! Superman: I feel like I live a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. =Poll= Who will win in this royale battle? Captain Cold Black Manta Bane Sonic the Hedgehog Superman Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Wiz: Royale. Death Battle Sonic was blitzing around the city of Metropolis, until some cape guy stopped him, revealing it was Superman. Superman: You and me need to have discussion, what it is with you blitzing around this cit--''' Sonic: '''Before you finish your sentence, I just run for fun. Who are you anyway? Superman: The name's Superman, and you are? Sonic: Oh, heh. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I need to go. So move. Superman: I'm not going anywhere--''' Sonic runs away from Superman, Superman uses his speed to catch him. Sonic: '''I guess I have no choice but to fight you. Superman: Don't make this worse! Sonic: Then why won't you let me go? I literally didn't even harm this c--''' A cold gun was fires and hits right at Sonic's face, it was Captain Cold. Captain Cold: '''Hello, Superman. Superman: Captain Cold! What are you doing here? Captain Cold: To kill you. Sonic: How about me instead... Black Manta appears with a swords. Then Bane came out of a sewer, smashing his way out. Bane: I'll break all of you! Sonic uses his homing attack at Bane then Captain Cold, then Superman throw a punch at Black Manta, Black Manta dodges and fires his laser eyes at Superman but Superman dodges and throw a punch at Black Manta. Sonic punches Captain Cold and one of Sonic's punches toss Captain Cold. Captain Cold pull out his cold gun and fires at Sonic but Sonic dodges. Captain Cold: You know you remind me of The Flash Sonic: Who? Captain Cold fires his cold gun at Sonic's foot but Sonic dodges for a speed and hits Captain Cold, sending him flying. Bane then appears and grabs Sonic. Bane: I'll break you like I did to bat! Sonic kicks Bane out of way. Sonic: What bat? Sonic uses his Homing Attacks, Bane dodges and punch Sonic. Sonic then turn around and seeing Black Manta about to fires his laser eyes, Sonic uses his Homing Attacks at Black Manta quickly. Sonic: And who are you? Black Manta: It's Black Manta, boy! Sonic: Black Manta huh? You look nothing like a Manta. Black Manta pull out his swords and charges at Sonic, Sonic uses his Spin Dash to hit Black Manta but Black Manta dodges. Sonic: Actually, you looks like E-123 Omega to me. Black Manta charges at Sonic and Sonic dodges single of Black Manta's swinging his swords. Sonic grabs Black Manta's arm and toss him to Superman. Superman: Hey. Captain Cold fires his cold gun at Superman's face and then firing it at Sonic's next. Sonic dodges. Sonic: This is getting bored, time to run away fast! Bane grabs Sonic. Bane: Black Manta, eliminate this animal! Black Manta: Gladly... Black Manta fires his laser eyes, Sonic elbows Bane's gut and went out of way. Black Manta accidentally kills Bane, Bane's chest shown hole in it. Bane fell and collapse to the ground. 4 Combatants Left Sonic turn around. Sonic: Now, with that your friend's dead. Are you letting me go, yes? Thank you. Sonic runs away but Superman stopped him. Sonic: You are kidding now. Sonic throw a punch Superman, and Superman was toss into a building, Sonic turn around and see Black Manta Black Manta: You are dead, rat! Sonic: Hedgehog. Sonic uses his homing attack at Black Manta, then Superman. Captain Cold fires his cold gun at Superman, Superman uppercuts Captain Cold. Black Manta: This is the end now, Hedgehog. Sonic: Pfft, I'm way faster than you, Manta. Black Manta: Try me, I tag someone who was as faster than you... Sonic uses his speed, Black Manta catches Sonic and nearly stabbing him. Sonic: That it. Sonic transform into Super Sonic, and then he flys toward Black Manta. And Super Sonic blows Black Manta head, then Black Manta fell. 3 Combatants Left Super Sonic turn around and see Superman fighting Captain Cold, Captain Cold was matching Superman's heat vision with his cold gun. Super Sonic chose to hits Superman, bothering him. Captain Cold freezing Superman but wasn't working. Super Sonic then Hits Superman that toss him into building, destroying building. Captain Cold: I'll thank you but I have to kill you. Super Sonic: Seriously I need to go before this moron comes! Superman came, and grabs Captain Cold, using a heat vision at Captain Cold. Then Superman throw Captain Cold to ground. 2 Combatants Left Super Sonic was bored seeing Superman. Super Sonic: Alright, listen, I need to go see my friend. I was just in a rush, so you letting the innocent hedgehog go or this will be between you and me? Superman: I still can't let you go, I'm taking you to a prison. Super Sonic: I did nothing wrong but alright this is now between you and me! Superman: And I thought you were blue. Super Sonic: I've transform. Superman: Hm, you remind me of someone else. Super Sonic: Now enough talking, let do this! Super Sonic and Superman both charges at each other, punching and kicking each other, Super Sonic groans and throw a punch, Superman also throw a punch. It caused destruction, Superman uppercuts Sonic to the space. Super Sonic: That all you got? I'll show you this! Super Sonic then turned into Hyper Sonic, Hyper Sonic charges at Superman, Superman throw a punch but Hyper Sonic dodges. Hyper Sonic: See you later! Hyper Sonic hits Superman that make Superman send flying to a sun. Hyper Sonic: Good riddance, he finally gone. No wonder why I thought his name was Stupidman at first. As Hyper Sonic going to a earth, Superman rises out of sun with red eyes, powerfully. Flying toward Hyper Sonic, Hyper Sonic heard a noise and turn around. Surprisingly Hyper Sonic got hit by heavier punches by Superman and Superman damages Hyper Sonic violently. Hyper Sonic turned back normal before landing back the earth. Sonic got slammed by a ground really badly. Superman land on the earth. He see injury Sonic is getting up. Sonic: Ugh. Ow... That was--''' Superman grabs Sonic by throat, Superman punches Sonic by single soft punches, until Sonic bleeds out. Sonic: '''Stop! Superman stopped. Superman What it is? Sonic: Take me to a prison instead... Please... Superman: Fine. Superman punched softly in Sonic's gut that send him flying all the way to the prison, Sonic land on the prison. Sonic was unconscious and cold, dying. Superman fly to Metropolis and apologize for the destruction he caused. 1 Combatants Left (Winner) Result K.O. Boomstick: Oh thanks god Superman didn't kill my childhood Sonic. Wiz: As you see, Superman is way too much powerful than Sonic, Superman also has more experience than Sonic. You know Superman faces deadlier enemies like Darkseid, Brainiac and others. Sonic did save a earth when earth was broke apart by Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: Superman came back to life when he get killed by Doomsday! Superman could sometimes defeat Doomsday and Darkseid! Wiz: Superman can survive the impact of multiple supernovas, each with about 10 Octillion megatons of force. He was claims that he can lift 200 Ouintillion tons by Leo! Boomstick: Bane can lose to Batman, Black Manta can match Aquaman and fast enough to keep up with Wonder Woman. Wiz: Captain Cold can match Superman's heat vision with his cold gun but not Superman's Strength. As you see Captain Cold's cold grenade blast froze over an entire prison, and trapping the Black Lantern there. Superman has a Cold Resistance. Boomstick: Superman has much more of an Arsenal than any of combatants unless Captain Cold and Black Manta had better Arsenal. Wiz: Though Superman's Weakness is Kryptonite and Magic, Sonic doesn't have a magic. Captain Cold: Third Loser * Intelligence * Marksmanship * Ability * Slower * Hand-To-Hand Combat Black Manta: Second Loser * Stronger * Intelligence * Faster * Durability * Arsenal * Couldn't beat Superman Bane: First Loser * Stronger * Intelligence * Durability * Beat by Batman * Master of Several Martial Arts * Never Match Aquaman or The Flash Before Sonic the Hedgehog: Final Loser * Faster * Stronger * Weaker * Not Durable Than Superman * Not a Skilled Swimmer * Ouran a Black Hole for 30 Seconds Superman: Winner * Stronger * Durability * Faster * Lifts 200 Quintillion Tons * More Experienced * Faces Deadlier and Powerful Foes Before * Survived the Impact of Multiple Supernovas * Intelligence * Power to a Sun Boomstick: Well too bad the 4 combatants wasn't super and fast enough to keep up with Superman! Wiz: The winner to this Royale is Superman! Category:Bob6114 Category:Battle Royales Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Red vs Blue' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles